


4 Screw Ups

by WobblieRabbit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WobblieRabbit/pseuds/WobblieRabbit
Summary: Jesse had screwed up 3 times thus far, and the fourth time broke his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sooo I'm back! After such pos review from my genyatta fic I thought I'd try a crack at this ship too. So sorry to Jesse/Jack shippers but I love me some angst. I appreciate any criticism, and if you have any prompt or requests send them to my tumblr I'm always open to any new ideas (just a warning but my writing isn't that amazing so ya).
> 
> Tumblr: https://whateveniswriting.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy! ╮(￣ω￣;)╭
> 
> Leave a comment if you think I should turn this into a series!

Mcree had a bad habit of screwing himself over. As long as he could remember he had been fucking things up for himself, screwing over any potential he had in the first place.

 

His first screw up had been running away from home with no real plan of how to survive by himself. His second was joining Deadlock which had seemed like a good idea at the time until the true weight of his actions hung over his head. His third was when he chose Blackwatch over prison without really knowing what kind of work Blackwatch did.

 

Blackwatch had helped redeem him from his past deeds, but it didn’t mean that all of his work as part of Blackwatch have been morally right.

 

“Hey Jesse! How was your mission?” Jack Morrison, also known as Strike Commander, walked up to the Blackwatch crew who had just gotten off their plane.

 

“It went as smoothly as possible sir.” Jack laughed and put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder causing his heart to go a mile a minute.

 

“We’ve been over this Jesse, you can call me Jack.” Sky blue eyes met his own warm brown ones. Jack slid his hand off his shoulder and went up to tug at his cowboy hat. “I’m surprised this thing is still in one piece.”

 

Jesse subconsciously ran his finger over the rim of his hat and grinned, “This ol’ thing could walk right through a field of mines and come out good as new.”

 

A rough voice cut in,“Considering that it’s a total violation of our protocol I wouldn’t get too attached.”. Gabriel Reyes, his boss, walked up to the two of them and crossed his arms, frowning all the while.

 

“Aw c’mon Gabe it’s just a hat. It shows heart.” Jack playfully punched Gabriel’s soldier, but the Blackwatch commander’s face still remained the equivalent of a wet cat’s.

 

“Yeah well that ‘heart’ could get him killed.” Gabriel grumbled.

 

Jack rolled his eyes,“Aw c’mon lighten up a little, isn’t Jesse one of your best shooters?”

 

Jesse eyes snapped forward, “I’m one of your best shooters?” Gabriel hissed at Jack, “ _ He wasn’t supposed to know that. _ ” pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a sigh, “Look Jack just… meet at my office later okay? We have to go over the mission details before I submit the report to the UN.”

 

Jack waved him off, “Yeah, I got it Gabe.” Turning his line of sight back to Mcree he said, “So you up for a little competition at the shooting range?” It caught Mcree off guard who gawked at him silently for a moment before realizing he had to answer.

“Oh! Uh sure, but just know I won’t go easy on you just cause yer my superior and all.” Jack laughed, “I wouldn’t want any less Jesse.”

 

The rapid beating of his heart told him what his fourth screw up was.

 

* * *

 

The shooting range had been fun, with Jesse winning by 2 points. “You live up to your title, not many people can say that they beat a super soldier.” Jack had said. The time had flew by when they were competing and before they knew it two hours had passed, which meant Jack was due in the boss’s office soon.

 

“We should do this again, it was fun.” Had been Jack’s last words to him before leaving. While he was leaving himself, he noticed that Jack had left his eye visor behind.

 

He shouldn’t intrude on their meeting, it was probably filled with all sorts of info he wasn’t supposed to know anyway...but in the slim chance that they went into an emergency the strike commander  _ would _ need his eye visor. Gently pocketing the visor in his pocket he made his way down to Reyes’ office with a tune on his lips.

 

* * *

  
  


“Gabe why am I here.” Jack was leaning against the wall of his long time friend’s office with his arms crossed and his lips set in a slight frown.

 

“I told you, mission report and UN stuff.” Gabriel straightened the papers littering his desk.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, now tell me why I’m really here.”

 

Gabriel sighed, “It’s about Mcree.”. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What about Mcree? Is he alright?”. Gabriel rose from his seat and walked toward Jack.

 

“Jack please tell me you’ve noticed Mcree’s...behaviour around you?” Jack uncrossed his arms, confusion written clearly across his face. “Gabe seriously what are you getting at?”

 

“The kid has a crush on you! It’s so obvious.” Gabriel threw his arm up dramatically.

 

“What? You’ve got to be kidding Gabe, I’m old enough to be his dad.”

 

“You cannot be this blind Jack. He practically drools over you.”

 

“Okay even if he  _ does _ have a crush on me, what would you want me to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know, be a little mean or something?” Gabriel fiddled with his thumbs.

 

Jack looked at Gabriel questionably,“Oh my god do you seriously want to me to scare a kid over what’s probably a schoolboy crush.”

 

“I didn’t say that! I’m just saying…maybe don’t spend so much time with him, I think you’re giving him the wrong idea.” Gabe pleaded.

 

“Geez, fine. Did you really think a kid is going to steal me from you?” Jack took Gabriel’s hand in his own.

 

“I never thought that, I just… don’t want his feelings getting crushed.” Gabriel pulled Jack closer and looped an arm around the shorter mans waist. Jack let out a soft sigh before meeting Gabriel halfway for a kiss.

 

Neither of them heard the sharp breath that Jesse took or the sound of his feet hitting the floor as he sprinted away.

 

* * *

 

“Why’re you looking so down ingrate?” Gabriel asked Jesse. They were in the confines of Jesse’s quarters and Jesse sat in his bed with his face buried into his knees.

 

“Nuthin’s wrong, piss off.”Jesse muttered between choked sobs.

 

“Don’t try that shit with me, you’ve been like this for the past week.” Gabriel slowly lowered himself until he was sitting next to Jesse.

 

“Had mah heart broken.”  _ Oh _ , Jack must’ve made it clear to the kid. Gabriel started to rub his back in small and comforting circles.

 

“Sorry to hear that kid. You’ll get over it, it’s not that big of a deal.” As soon as the words left his mouth Jesse’s head snapped up and his puffy eyes glared through Gabriel’s skull.

 

“Not that big of a deal?! I was in love with ‘im.” Gabriel muttered a ‘sorry’ and continued to rub his back. “You wanna know wut the worst part of this is?” Jesse squeezed his knees further to his chest, “I found out that he’s kickin it with mah boss.”

 

Gabriels hand froze and he could feel himself for the first time in a long time break out into cold sweats. “Wha-? How do you-?”

 

“I saw the two of you cozying up durin’ yer ‘meeting’!” Jesse yelled, pushing Gabriel away from him.

 

“Jesse…I’m sorry you had to find out like that.”

“Just leave!” He sobbed, “Please...just leave me be.”

 

When the click of the sliding door had echoed in the room Jesse let out a wracked sob. He knew it was foolish, that he was just a kid… but Jack had made him feel so important, so loved. Knowing that he had lost something that was unattainable in the first place tore him from the inside out.

 

* * *

 

“How’s he doing?” Jack asked Gabriel as the older man was preparing to leave on a mission.

 

“Better, he’s still bitter about it though. He shouldn’t of had to find out like that.” Gabriel replied. Jack let out a sad sigh, “Do you think it’s safe for him to go with you right now?Maybe he needs a little more time.”

 

Gabriel shook his head,”I need him there with me, besides maybe the change of scenery and little time away from you will help him.”

 

“Well...okay. Be careful in Hanamura though, you know it’ll be tricky getting around with the Shimada clan’s hold over the city.”

 

“Yeah we’ll be careful. See you in a month.” With that Gabriel pressed a firm kiss onto Jack’s lips and boarded the plane.

  
Jesse sat inside, silently cleaning his peacekeeper. 4 screw ups now, the first was running away, the second was deadlock, the third was Blackwatch, and the fourth was Jack. He pondered when exactly he would finally do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sooo I'm back! After such pos review from my genyatta fic I thought I'd try a crack at this ship too. So sorry to Jesse/Jack shippers but I love me some angst. I appreciate any criticism, and if you have any prompt or requests send them to my tumblr I'm always open to any new ideas (just a warning but my writing isn't that amazing so ya).
> 
> Tumblr: https://whateveniswriting.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy! ╮(￣ω￣;)╭
> 
> Leave a comment if you think I should turn this into a series!


End file.
